Sleepyhead
by It'sTimePorcelain
Summary: Kurt is ill on the day of nationals. Blaine is the perfect boyfriend, but will Kurt perform?


**AN: This prompt is from sara333777 of tumblr, and I love it! Feel free to send me prompts to my tumblr as I'm doing a oneshot ever week which will be updated on Mondays at around 6pm GMT, 1pm EST, 10am PST. Thanks a lont and I hope you enjoy! .com**

Kurt was ill. He felt like death, but warmed up an awful lot. He didn't need this: not now. Of all the days in the year to be sick, Kurt Hummel choose Nationals.

The glee club had been leading up to this moment ever since its birth, Kurt couldn't let his friends down and not preform, it wasn't something he was willing to do.

There was a knock on the door of the hotel room,

'Hey, Kurt. It's Blaine, can I come in?' He whispered incase Kurt was still asleep.

'Yeah, you can come in Blaine, but don't come to close.' Kurt murmured, while trying to get comfy in the king size bed.

'Kurt,' Blaine moved towards the bed, concerned look on his face, 'are you sick? You look-well I don't want to sound mean, but you look dreadful baby.' He sat by the side of the bed, gently stroking Kurts cheek with the back if his palm.

Kurt shook his head, 'I'm okay. Well I'm not going to be able to do backflips but I can still perform. I don't feel that bad.'

'No Kurt. If your ill you have to rest, and you know eat chicken soup while your boyfriend waits on you hand and foot.'

Kurt let out a little chuckle, that turned into a small coughing fit. Blaine lifted his head and gently patted his back, not wanting to hurt the boy he loved. He grabbed a pillow and tucked the cloud like object behind his back, so he could sit up more easily.

'I don't like to see you like this, and if you perform today then it's only going to make you worse. Plus I need you healthy for out date night on Friday.' Kurts pale, sweaty face turned a deep scarlet colour: he was never good at hiding his embarresment. He knew what 'date night' meant, and it was certainly not playing scrabble while watching Jungle Book, with hot chocolate.

'Blaine look. I've waited my whole high school life for this day to come around, and the only thing that is going to stop me from performing with you guys is a freak end of the world sinario. Which I hope to God doesn't happen.' Blaine chuckled, and then morphed his face into a serious, concerned look. 'Are you sure because if your not then-'

Kurt practically fell off the bed reaching for the nearest trash can. Obviously he had more than a small cough and a fever as, what looked to him like lasts nights burrito, was firmly slopping around in the can. His throught stang from the acidic taste of his sick and bile.

'KURT. Oh my God. Are you okay? Here.' Blaine handed him some tissues from a nearby box. 'Come here.' He reached for Kurts wast, pulling himself onto the bed to lie side-by-side with Kurt, warm bodies pressed together, Blaine comforting the sick boy. 'Now you are most definately not performing. I forbid you too. I don't want you to get worse okay?' Kurt knew that was a rhetorical question. Blaine would never in a million years let him go on stage now.

'Suppose so.' Kurt mumbled

'Good, because now we can have a movie day. I'll go perform and as soon as I'm done I'll be back. I'll even let you want the Notebook AGAIN if you want to.' Blaine joked. Kurt didn't want to laugh. Didn't want to watch the Notebook for the 87th time. The only thing he wanted in this moment in time, was to sing and dance, on stage, at nationals , with his few glee club members. It was his dream and he wasn't going to let go of it easily.

There was a knock at the door, 'Come in.' Both boys said in unison.

Finn entered the room clumsily as per usuall. 'Hey. Urm Mr Schuester wants us all gathered in his room in half an hour. Something about warming up and getting some team spirit going-those were his exact words actually. So yeah half an hour. Be there.' He pointed towards the boys on the bed and clicked his fingers snappily.

'Finn, wait. Look, Kurts sick and there is no way he's going to be able to perform like this. He feels like a turkey in an oven before Christmas dinner is served.'

'Oh great. Not only am I ill, but now I'm supposedly a turkey being cremated.' Kurt spat out weakly.

'Oh no. Kurt. I don't mean it like that. You're beautiful any time, anywhere, including right here, right now.' Blaine presed a soft but film kiss to the top of Kurts head, making Kurt smile a little.

Finn looked confused. 'What, you mean he's not gonna be out there with us?'

'Afraid not buddy.' Blaine chirped disappointedly.

'Im sorry Kurt. I know you've been looking forward to this for ages. We'll record it for you. I promise. I'm gonna miss you out there bro.' Finn exclaimed. 'But you need to get better. At least you get room service, all we get is sausages on sticks. I mean how are teenage boys supposed to get the right amount of energy to preform off of a sausage the size of my pinky. Maybe if they-' Blaine had to cut in, dropping Finn from moaning about food yet again, he couldn't take anymore after the ride here.

'Thanks Finn. I can take it from here.' Blaine assured him. He raced off towards the door, shutting it with a loud band: typical teenager.

Two hours later, and it was time for New Directions to preform their Nations medley, yet again. Blaine had made his way to the theatre and was backstage waiting for their que after the 'Racy Rollers' had finished their slot.

As per usual they we united in a show circle, all smiles and nerves, when,

'Y'all weren't seriously think of going on without me were you?' Kurt still looked peeky and paler than his usual self: which is saying something for Kurt Hummel.

The glee club stood perplexed at the sick boy infront of him. 'Come on then let me in your show circle.' He laughed.

'Kurt, I don't know if this is such a good idea.' Blaine slowly walked towards him, hand reaching out to Kurt. 'I mean I want you to perform, we all do, but we don't want to make you even sicker.' Blaine softly whispered in a concerned tone, with his famous puppy dog eyes.

'Come one. Look at me. It's not like I've not been ill before. I can do this. As soon as we're done I'll go straight back to bed, sipping chicken soup while watching re-runs of Oprah.' Kurt argued, not wanting this opportunity to slip through his fingers.

Mr Schuester appared from the back of the glee club,

'Look, Kurt. If you're sure you want to do this, then I'll let you go on, but please just don't put yourself in danger.' Kurt nodded a few times, until his head hurt. He raised his hand to his temple and rubbed it gently. Blaine grabbed his hand from his head and placed it in the palm of his hand while embracing his body into a warm soothing hug, which gave Kurt all the power he needed for the next 10 minutes.

'New Directions please take your places on the stage, you're up next.' A woman called over the sound system.

The glee club swarmed off into their places on stage leaving only Kurt and Blaine left backstage. Blaine pulled out of the embrace and gazed into Kurts eyes holding the top of his arms, running up and down. 'I guess this is it then.' Blaine spoke and Kurt nodded once in agreement. 'Before we go on can I get a good luck kiss?' Blaine asked, still gazing into those magical blue eyes. Blaine leaned in, shutting his own eyes ready for the warm breath of Kurt against his mouth.

'Wait. I don't want to get you sick ' Kurt argued, aggravated that he couldn't kiss the boy he loved most in the world. Kurt thought that maybe Blaines kiss might make him better for the performance. It wouldn't change him from a frog into a prince granted, but Blaines kiss makes his body feel as though he's waking on clouds. He wanted to kiss him, more than he's ever wanted to kiss anyone before. Blaine had been so good to him this morning. He'd even let Kurt pick out an outfit for their date night, not that it would be staying on long, but Blaine knew it would make Kurt feel better to take his mind off being stuck in the hotel room. He couldn't get him sick, he'd feel too guilty.

'You think I care about being sick?' Blaine answered. 'If I could be sick instead of you, you know I would right? Just kiss me invalid.'

Blaines arms crept up from Kurts arms to tangle around his neck as their lips met. Blaine could feel the heat radiating off of Kurt, and knew what he was risking to kiss the boy he loved, but did he care? Not one bit. He would run through hell with a smile if it meant he could kiss Kurt at the end of it all. Kurts hands rested on Blaines hips, pressing his fingertips into them slightly in approval. Their lips fitted together perfectly. It's cliché, but their lips were meant to be locked together, meant to to be kissing.

Kurt loved that his boyfriend would take the risk of becoming ill just to kiss him for a few seconds, he made a mental note never to let go of Blaine no matter what, he was most certainly a keeper.

'New Directions, last call. Please make your way to the stage immediately.' The woman spoke again over the speakers. Kurt and Blaine unlocking their lips. Both staring into each others eyes not wanting to let eachother go. But eventually they did and they were in the middle of their performance. Blaine, in third second song was singing lead to Come On Elieen.

They had gotten to the first chorus, the glee club harmonising perfectly. Kurt still didn't look great, but he was definitely a whole lot better after Blaines kiss.

_'You in that dress_

_My thoughts I confess_

_Verge on dirty_

_Oh, come on Eileen'_

They sang together. Blaine still taking lead, with everyone acting as the chorus.

Kurt felt bad. He felt worse than he had earlier in the morning. His head felt as if it was being banged with a sledge hammer and his stomach was churning and he knew for sure he was going to be sick, and soon.

Blaine seemed to notice, and his face turned from grinning to worried and concerned. There was nothing he could do. He just had to hope, no pray, Kurt could last until at least the end of the song. But not to Blaines surprise, from the far end of the stage he could see out of the corner of his eye Kurt hunched over gagging, holding his stomach and finally a vile, light brown coloured substance with bits of what could only be lumps of chicken from Kurts chicken soup floating around in the liquid. Blaines first instinct was to stop everything and run over as fast as he could. Which he of course did. By the time he reached Kurt, he was already sat on the floor weak and limp. Blaine came up behind him and rubbed his back,

'Don't worry baby. It's okay. Be sick again if you need too.' And as if on cue, Kurt was sick again. Blaine pulled his jumper from over his head and wiped Kurts mouth with the fabric gently. Kurt looked so young and lifeless, so reliant on other people. After a while of Kurt sitting on the stage, Blaine helped him up and took him straight back to the hotel.

When they arrived, Blaine practically bridal carried Kurt back to his bed. Kurt most definately didn't think this is how he would be spending his time in bed after nationals. Blaine tucked Kurt into bed, pulled the sheets over his chest and pulled the pillows under his head. Next Blaine climbed in next too him.

Kurt rolled over onto his side grabbing Blaines arm to prompt him to follow his actions. Blaine obliged, shifting his body onto his side, laying on one of his arms whilst cradling Kurts body with the other. Kurt fell asleep instantly knowing that Blaines warm body was their to hold him tight and never let go. Blaine on the other hand didn't sleep at all. He wasn't going to sleep knowing Kurt could wake up any moment needing to be comforted. So instead he lay there staring at the boy he loved and thinking of all the things they had done and accomplished together and what in the future they were going to go though.

When Kurt woke up, he was feeling a little better: and by little he was feeling less like a truck had hit him and more like a car had hit him.

'Hey sleepyhead.' Blaine said stroking the side of Kurts face. 'Can I get you anything?' He asked.

'No thanks.' Kurt answered, but looking like he was thinking, 'Well actually. You know before when you said you'd let me watch the notebook?' Kurt turned on the puppy dog eyes. How was Blaine supposed to say no to him now?

'I'll get the DVD from your suitcase!' Blaine groaned, but secretly he wanted Kurt to say that. 'And by the way, we didn't loose nationals. I mean we didn't win either but we came 5th, which isn't so bad, and you're not to moan because the judges said they marked us on the songs that we did and not that we didn't do, so it's totally not your fault that we didn't win, we would have come 5th anyway.' Blaine reassured but Kurt still felt incredibly guilty.

Blaine hopped back into bed after setting up the DVD, snuggling up to Kurts warm body.

Kurt smiled. Even though he felt like crap, in a strange sort of way he had never been happier. It's the small things in life like watching your favourite movie knowing you've come 5th in nationals: granted 1st would have been better, but Kurts trying not to think about that, and of course holding the one you love most in the world, who of course loves you back, otherwise they wouldn't have looked after you at your lowest. Yes Kurt thinks, life is good.

**Hope you enjoyed amd please leave a review, thanks.**


End file.
